


【SD】三井寿游记（all三，已坑）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [14]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 初版夹馍坡，是个坑。
Relationships: all三
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847





	【SD】三井寿游记（all三，已坑）

01  
  
夹馍坡，所谓人不可貌相，地也不可貌名，在霓虹国，这可是远近驰名的超级无敌商店街。俗话说的好，想看美少年吗？来夹馍坡吧！  
  
以下不是广告，是观光指南。  
  
++贴你死王子客栈++  
  
（很好认的，门口有个嚣张的戴着绣了红色“R”样怪符的鸭舌帽小个子挥舞大勺嚷嚷着“马大马大呢”的那家就是，不用看招牌，路过就会有兴奋喊着“啊，出现了！”的店小二把你拉进去。）  
  
招牌菜，超Q超有弹性的橙味肉丸子。  
  
特色噱头十足，只有想不到没有做不到。从掌柜的到店小二各个把一把大勺耍的神乎其技，肉丸子打击表演赢得满堂喝彩。  
  
精彩细节请参考店内附赠宣传画册，由夹馍坡周刊荣誉出版的《贴你死王子》全集。  
  
++「哔——」事屋++  
  
据说是前朝遗留的秘密组织，你问「哔——」事屋到底是做什么事的？这是一个很值得探讨的话题。大概就是「哔——」之类的事吧。  
  
以武士道精神为指导思想，纵横宇宙所向披靡，挑战下限的极限，kuso一切存在之物，形状猥琐灵魂笔直，MADAO欢迎您。  
  
宣传画册请于「哔——」事屋分店真悬组领取，同样由夹馍坡周刊荣誉出版的《铜魂》。  
  
++忍着赌场++  
  
进来这里，心中常挂忍字，没有不可能，谁都不知道下次开档死的是谁。  
  
镇店之宝赌神旋涡小强，未曾失手，稳赚不赔。  
  
据分析，一来此小强有各路赌坛高手不分敌我助阵无上限升级，二来当他懒得和你赌或者赌不过你的时候他会真诚地告诉你“赌博有害健康你还是放下钱回去吧”，（完全没有说服力的鬼话但就是行动不听指挥啊混蛋！——语出炮灰集团。）于是你就放下钱回去了。  
  
究竟小强是如何成为赌神的？你离赌神之路还有多远？答案尽在夹馍坡周刊荣誉出版的《火也忍着急疯传》！  
  
此外还有“新世界爱死不死”笔记本专卖店、“嗨，贼旺！”大浴场、“不离吃”刀具店、吉祥物为七头聋了的猪的“七聋猪”格斗馆等双金冠店铺等待您的光临！  
  
宣传画册同样可在各店免费领取，依旧由夹馍坡周刊荣誉出品。  
  
还在犹豫什么？夹馍坡等着你的到来！  
  
主持人：“对，摄影师，把镜头切过来，欢迎大家今天仍旧关注我们夹馍坡电视频道，接下来我们将会用一整套的特别节目为大家直播一个很长很长很长的狗血故事。”  
  
=====不管你们喜不喜欢都要有分割线=====  
  
湘北酒馆。  
  
这是夹馍坡的一家老店，由店长赤木猩猩刚宪和副店长木暮眼镜公延风雨飘零地维持着，在夹馍坡美少年成堆的大局下，本来酒也不咋地的湘北酒馆不吃香也是意料之中。  
  
虽然两年前三井寿的出现曾让湘北酒馆红火过一阵子，但不到一个月，这位神秘打工仔就莫名其妙罢工，至今下落不明。  
  
这天，依旧只有寥寥几个客人，伙计角田悟、安田靖春和潮崎哲士分散在角落打扫卫生，一年前加入的调酒师宫城良田和往常一样围在会计彩子的身边转悠，说着不入流的冷笑话。  
  
平静而无聊的一天又过去了……  
  
哦不对，只是营业时间过去了而已。  
  
“樱木君，这里就是我哥哥经营的酒馆了！”打烊没多久，赤木店长的妹妹晴子小姐就带着一个满头红发的高大少年走了进来。  
  
“这就是晴子小姐家的酒馆啊！”被称作樱木的少年流露出一派憧憬，不是憧憬酒馆，而是憧憬和晴子小姐在酒馆里浪漫的约会。  
  
“晴子，我不是告诉过你不要随便跟陌生人说话吗？”赤木打量一眼樱木，一副“这小子很不靠谱还是跟他绝交为好”的表情。  
  
“可是哥哥，樱木君是湘北的救星，他可以单手拿起酒壶呢！”从小乖巧懂事的晴子难得这么大声和哥哥说话，脸都憋红了。  
  
“我们每个人都能。”宫城在一边不耐烦地说道。  
  
“晴子小姐……”樱木是不管不顾完全被爱情的甜蜜包围了，感动地说不利落话，只会花痴般看着可爱的晴子小姐。  
  
赤木怎么可能容忍一个红头发的小子用野兽扑食一样的眼神盯着自己的宝贝妹妹流口水呢！？  
  
于是比樱木还高一截壮一圈的赤木不客气地一手拎起嚷嚷着“你这只大猩猩快放开我”的樱木一手打开门就要把他往外扔。  
  
中途停手的原因是门口站着流川枫。  
  
那个传说中富丘集团的继承人并且拥有人数未知的庞大粉丝团的惊世美男子流川枫正站在湘北酒馆门口吹着鼻涕泡睡觉。  
  
是的，他站着，睡觉，并且睡得很熟。  
  
赤木店长对流川少爷毕恭毕敬的态度和晴子小姐满眼小心心的表情，让樱木当下决定和这个狐狸脸的睡眠不足面瘫星人誓不两立！  
  
但是托流川的福，樱木最终得以留在酒馆。  
  
因为那只红毛猴子原子弹爆炸要把流川狂扁一顿的架势让赤木不得不以“好吧就让你在这做学徒好了”为条件来平息。  
  
流川睡醒后的第一句话是“我要见三井寿”。  
  
“不好意思，流川少爷，三井他两年前就不在这打工了。”木暮副店长推推眼镜，礼貌温和地回答。  
  
狐狸脸的美少年瞳孔瞬间缩小，气愤地把床缝里多年的攒灰都锤了出来，最后只说了两个字：“白痴”。  
  
确实是两年前，三井说要去振兴湘北酒馆向安西老爷报恩，彼时流川正郁闷地在富丘高墙被迫接受继承人培训，偏偏三井临行前又说“到时你来湘北找我，我请你喝酒”。  
  
就是这句话让流川沉寂多年的小宇宙爆发，毅然决定离家出走为自由而战。  
  
于是夹馍坡有了富丘流川少爷一年离家出走360次未果的传说。  
  
当然这不是他的能力问题，因为纵使流川少爷天资聪颖身手敏捷，也是不可能敌得过富丘高层花了大价钱从忍着赌场请来的“俺不！”护院团精英的！  
  
当然最终富丘高层被枫少爷的真诚所打动（其实主要原因还是流川老爷突然多了个私生子顺利解决了继承人紧缺的难题），商讨之下决定只要他在夹馍坡杯肉丸子打击赛中帮富丘赢了贴你死王子客栈一雪前耻就放他离开富丘高墙。  
  
所以现在看见肉丸子就恶心、想吐、要吃酸的才能缓解的流川在听见“对不起三井两年前就不在湘北了”这样的噩耗以后还能不砸店、不打人、不自暴自弃只是锤床骂白痴，实在是冷静有教养地叫人佩服啊！  
  
这个故事还告诉我们一个道理，所有高层都不是吃干饭的。  
  
同理可得，赤木店长当然也不是吃干饭的。  
  
整天为湘北酒馆的前途而焦虑的赤木店长，不仅被沉重的压力逼的有早衰迹象，还愣是把原本的国字脸憋成了猩猩脸，以致十个人有十一个不相信晴子小姐和他是亲兄妹。所以赤木发誓振兴湘北称霸夹馍坡，否则对不起自己的脸！  
  
原本以为三井离开以后湘北算是没救了，只是凭着自己一口不服输的气拼命维持着不让湘北关张，但今天流川少爷的出现让他体会到了“天无绝人之路”这句古话果然就是真理！  
  
“你别听木暮的，三井他出去学习酿酒的秘技了，学成很快就回来。”赤木对着镜子练了一晚上，在流川离开湘北之前很自然很和蔼很真诚地说出来，演技已经达到了你不信也得信的地步。  
  
于是纯良的流川少爷就被这句话留在了湘北酒馆，成了活招牌。  
  
每天无数小姑娘大婶娘甚至老婆婆（还有部分男子）一掷千金要见上他一面，听他冷冷地说一句“白痴”。  
  
“你们才是大白痴呢！这只狐狸到底有什么好？！我一定要打败他！！啊！！”每天关店后都会有这样的嚎叫回荡在巷子里，樱木清清嗓子走出来，杀气十足地瞪围观路人一眼，“用眼睛杀死你！”  
  
之后，瞪着瞪着，大家就都习惯了。  
  
想一睹流川少爷的绝美风姿吗？想见识大自然的杰作猩猩王吗？（我不是大猩猩，我是赤木店长！——语出烦客陈酒代言人的赤木）想知道电光火石的调酒速度究竟有多快吗？想探索人类智商的下限自恋的上限究竟是多少吗？（重要更正，想探索天才神乎其技的拉面技巧到底如何无师自通吗？——语出鼻青脸肿的广告文案？）  
  
心动不如行动，我们向您隆重推出由夹馍坡周刊荣誉出版的湘北酒馆宣传画册——《灌酒高手》特辑，24小时内拨打免费订购热线我们将为您送货上门。另随书附赠木暮副店长高仿眼镜一副，先到先得，欲购从速！  
  
=====谁会用这么多字做一个广告啊混蛋！把奸商拖下去打的分割线=====  
  
“该死，这是什么鬼地方？！出口到底在哪里？！”三井边骂边朝地上啐了口痰，气得跳脚。  
  
（打出字幕：保护环境，请勿随地吐痰，违者罚款三分。）  
  
（不不，再生气都不可以，真的不可以，你是人见人爱的三井小二也不可以。——语出左右为难的红袖章。）  
  
=====公益广告就姑且原谅的分割线=====  
  
时光回溯，那是两年前的夏天，三井抱着从深山挖出来的一坛子好酒欢快地踢着石子走在回湘北的路上……  
  
02  
  
在繁华的夹馍坡东南面，有一座名为“敢竖中指就切了它让你变四指”的山。  
  
由于山名实在太长，虽然好记但是念起来相当费时间，于是以下简称“四指山”。  
  
四指山是夹馍坡一年一度的寻宝祭主场地，每个竖广告牌的店都会以本店招牌商品应援，每年的那几天人们都会像蚂蚁一样爬满了四指山。  
  
不过由于宝贝都藏得太隐蔽，至今还有很多被留在四指山的某个角落。  
  
——当然这是很久以前的事了。  
  
因为四指山早十几年就被霓虹国主当做封地赏给了海南王。  
  
据传海南王次子清田信长天生猴子脾性惹出不少祸端，若非海南王功高权厚早就被抄家灭族了，所以海南王一气之下把信长公子发配四指山修身养性。有一巨幅从山顶垂至山腰，上书六个金字——暂不对外开放。  
  
但是三井只斜睨了一眼，啐一口，哼一句：“凭这几个字，管得了老子？”  
  
大摇大摆地上了四指山，踏上了寻找传说中健康快速有效包治百病还减肥的秘书给安西老爷做寿礼的旅程。  
  
“喂，下面那个蓝头发的！敢来四指山，你好大的胆子啊！”  
  
三井已经保持弯腰低头用树枝一点一点拨拉着找藏宝地的行走姿势大半天，早就心烦气躁，此时头顶又突然响起这么一阵聒噪让他不爽透了。  
  
“你给我下来！藏头露尾的算什么好汉！？”三井手中树枝直指斜上，回声中有两片树叶轻悠悠地掉到了地上。  
  
“好小子，这么对本大爷我说话，是不把我们海南放在眼里吗？”居高临下的长发少年一脚猛踩树干，倾盆似的洒了三井满身树叶。  
  
“我去你的！”三井愤而跳起一脚踹了上去，粗壮的树干立时摇晃起来，他得意地扬了扬嘴角，幸灾乐祸地等着戏耍自己的小子从树上掉下来。  
  
没想到那人猴子一般抓住树枝打了两个圈又翻了回去，双手叉腰，嚣张的笑声回荡在山间久久不散。  
  
三井懒得听他在那傻笑，又找了根树枝继续自顾自边拨拉边往前走起来。  
  
“蓝头发的！本大爷叫你站住你听见没有？！”少年眼见三井就要走远不由得急了，一个纵身就往下跳，可惜由于太慌张没把握好角度和力度以致右脚被树枝勾住而失去平衡摔了出去，但总算还是以四仰八叉的喜感姿势挡住了三井的去路。  
  
“哇！靠！”三井被这么一震，本能地向后退了一步，愣了好一会儿才皱着眉头过去把少年扶了起来，“没事吧你？”  
  
疼得龇牙咧嘴的少年一手使劲揉着后脑，一手紧紧抓着三井的衣襟不放，依旧是那副蛮横模样：“四指山是我的，不管你要找什么都得经过我的同意！”  
  
三井打量一下眼前的少年，约莫比自己小了两岁，乱糟糟的长发散在肩头，额上系了条黄色头带，歪歪扭扭写着一个“王”字。  
  
“哦——原来如此。”三井心下了然，此人绝对就是那个信长公子了，难怪感觉他就是只活脱脱的野猴子。  
  
“你说什么？”清田说着往前凑一点想听清楚三井的话。  
  
“我说！那你就！给我！带路吧！！！”三井在清田耳边大声吼了出来。  
  
“哦，好，你说你要找什么？”清田揉着耳朵晕乎乎地问，完全被三井的那一嗓子给震蒙了，哪里还记得什么“若想从此过留下买路财”之类的事。  
  
“哈哈！走吧！”三井勾住清田的脖子，爽朗的笑声映出天空一片湛蓝。  
  
海南王次子清田信长，为人嚣张跋扈，自称霓虹国未来的希望，实际公认海南鬼见愁，出生踢肿父亲大人的脸，两个月成为奶妈克星（每次吃奶都把奶妈咬地哇哇叫），三岁学会碎蛋腿，中招者无数，大小事迹不胜枚举，八岁偷了海南王兵符差点引发内乱，十岁被发配四指山思过至今，独居五年，除每半年有表兄神宗一郎捎来家书外，只与山中群猴为伴。  
  
直来直往，没有繁琐规矩束缚倒是乐得逍遥自在，但也难免寂寞无聊，想惹是生非都找不到对象是有多郁闷啊？！  
  
“蓝发小子，你倒真不把海南王放在眼里，不过本大爷今天就要交了你这么个朋友！你可要牢牢记得本大爷的名字啊，我叫做清田信长！”  
  
今天终于见到一个会说霓虹国语的灵长类生物，清田乐得恨不能当场翻几个跟头。  
  
“什么‘蓝发小子’‘蓝发小子’的！？你这只野猴子也给老子记清楚了，我的名字是三井寿！”三井在气势上绝对不输人，俨然已是反客为主的姿态。  
  
“哈哈！好，三井寿！我记住了！”清田一声长哨吹响，有树上跳下来的、草丛里钻出来的，甚至还有从河里蹦出来的，总之几乎就在一瞬间，真正意义上的猴山出现了。  
  
“我说清田你能不能管好你的手下？！”三井一边躲闪着直奔自己面庞而来的猴爪子，一边冲猴王怒吼，“哇呀！”  
  
下巴上被生生挠出一道口子，可怜三井还要保持着人道主义精神忍住把这群猴子统统抓回湘北做清蒸猴脑的冲动。  
  
清田继续一声长哨，猴子们于是从三井周围散开，乖乖在空地列队站好，井然有序。  
  
“喂，你不是故意唆使它们挠我的吧？”三井用袖子按在下巴上止血，气恼什么的已经被猴群磨光，对猴王就只剩下怨念和无奈。  
  
“男孩子长太好看容易被当成女孩欺负，所以你应该感谢我给你刻上了男人的印记，哈哈！”清田甚为理直气壮，或者说他不管有理没理都很气壮。  
  
“你！”三井瞪他一眼，懒得多说，看时候不早，“算了，我大人大量不跟你小孩子计较，赶快帮我把那东西找出来，今天我可没跟大猩猩请假，天黑还回不去可是要扣钱的。”  
  
“你老板是猩猩？”清田思量着，难怪猴子们对第一次见面的三井表现出非凡的亲热劲儿，原来是闻到熟悉的味道了呀。  
  
“是啊，他可是猩猩王，比你有范儿。”猩猩店长和野猴子，三井也纳闷自己怎么能和这些返祖动物如此有缘，“你以后下山就来夹馍坡湘北酒馆，我介绍你们认识，顺便请你喝酒做谢礼。”  
  
“那说好了！”清田和三井一击掌，反手一挥招来只猴子，咕叽咕叽说两句猴群就又在瞬间消失了。  
  
“这样就行了？”三井将信将疑地看向清田，却得对方一个阳光明媚的自信笑容，不禁失笑，“猴儿们，辛苦了！”山间响起阵阵回音。  
  
在等待猴子们汇报搜山结果的间隙，清田打开话匣子，从记忆中第一片尿布开始说起，遍及海南王府方方面面，只可惜三井并不感兴趣，虽看起来一派认真其实早已神游天外，以致后来他常常悔不当初。  
  
“怎么样？我们海南厉害吧？”清田相当自豪地挑着眉问过来，真是天生天养，毫无心机也不懂怨恨。  
  
“诶？”三井愣了一下，不禁想起那个把儿子卖了还债的混蛋老爹，心中一阵抽痛。  
  
若不是安西老爷正巧路过，自己也不知道什么时候才能脱离富丘那个鬼地方……  
  
想起富丘，又难免想起那个成日冷着一张脸却和自己分外亲熟的流川少爷，也不知他什么时候能走出那四面高墙的大宅……  
  
“喂！”清田的大手在三井眼前晃了晃，声调提高了一个八度，“你小子竟敢无视本大爷自己发呆！？”  
  
“去你的！”三井拍拍屁股站起来伸了个懒腰，按着清田乱糟糟的脑袋，牵出带着感激的坏笑，“太阳都要下山了，你的猴子们还没回来，不会迷路了吧？毕竟他们老大有点……”  
  
说时迟那时快，一只猴子从树上窜下来趴在三井背上勾住他的脖子又抓又挠，清田在一边幸灾乐祸的狂笑，三井一时气急，不顾疼痛使劲扯下背上的猴子朝清田扔了过去，怒目而视：“你！管好你的手下！”  
  
“谁让你说本大爷坏话了？吃点教训，我才消气！”清田拍拍小猴子的头，又是一阵叽叽喳喳，转而眉开眼笑，“找到了！三井你跟我来！”  
  
不等三井回应，清田就抓起他的手敏捷地拉上了树，在小猴子的带路下，清田揽着三井的腰荡着树枝飞奔，速度之快旅程之惊险差点没让三井失声尖叫。  
  
“你……你……”终于得以脚踏实地的三井撑着膝盖喘粗气大冒冷汗，“走路不会啊？！猴子！”  
  
“我们平时就是这么走的啊，呐，对吧？”清田肩头的小猴子立时随声附和，他冲三井耸耸肩，“是你太弱了。”  
  
“混蛋你说谁弱？！”三井登时恼了，一拳就要挥过去，却又被四处聚集的猴子团团围住，动弹不得，只能嘴上骂骂咧咧，偏是一副倔强地不肯讨饶。  
  
“哈哈！这下知道本大爷厉害了吧？”清田放肆地大笑着吹起口哨，猴群又四散开去，看着三井狼狈的模样心下一动，竟收了笑，缓言道，“时候不早，入夜山里不安全，快找了你要的东西回去吧。”  
  
“诶？”三井一阵云里雾里，念头一转也顾不得许多，时候确实不早，再耗下去指不定回去又是怎样一番折腾呢，安西老爷虽亲切和蔼，但管事的赤木可严厉的紧……当下拉起清田，急道，“那还等什么？快走啊！”  
  
顺着曲折蜿蜒的小路走到头，有一块小小的牌子立在草丛中，不细看很难发觉，清田招呼三井拿着树枝一起挖了个坑，里面安静地躺着一坛酒，难怪越走近越感一阵醇香扑鼻。  
  
“书呢？”三井左右翻了翻，自己拿着牌子再看一遍，确实是这里没错，难道被人捷足先登？  
  
“应该就在这里啊？奇怪……”清田那坛子就擦干净上面的尘土，翻到坛底，一字一字地念道，“湘、北、酒、馆？三井你不是从这儿来的吗？”  
  
“什么？！”三井听了一惊，立刻看向酒坛底部，湘北酒馆旁还刻着两个字，他的声音因为激动有些颤抖，“这是……这是当年安西老爷亲手酿的啊！”  
  
湘北酒馆虽显破败，但安西老爷酿出的酒却是远近驰名的佳品，只可惜安西晚年丧子，一身技艺还未传人就早早退出酒坛云游四海去了，甚至连一坛子成品酒都没留下。  
  
三井想着要是把这坛酒带回去研究研究，那湘北说不定就振兴有望了，不禁扬起嘴角欢笑起来。  
  
清田一阵愤懑，该死的三井又无视他了！气得一跺脚正巧踩到旁边一层土虚盖着的坑里，险险站稳，蹲身挖了一阵，竟是一个包装精致的小册子，打开一瞧，可不正是三井要找的秘书？迫不及待地蹦到三井面前晃着自己的发现，像个小孩子一样嚷嚷着：“三井你看这个！”  
  
“啊！”三井又是一阵惊喜，劈手夺过清田手里的小册子，把所有欢乐都写在了脸上，“今天果真是个好日子！信长公子你是我的贵人啊！”  
  
“呵呵～你很有眼光嘛！”清田也乐呵呵地笑起来，除了表兄神宗一郎，也只有眼前这人对自己如此温柔，心里涌上一阵暖意。  
  
突如其来的，他想下山了。  
  
03  
  
如果让三井自己选，恐怕他是宁可看赤木扭秧歌也不愿意看仙道那张恨不得灿烂整个夹馍坡的笑脸，这个人根本就是自己一辈子的……一辈子的……该死，这谁家熊孩子也不看看好，连个标签都不好往上加！  
  
话说从头，那日三井左手抓着医学界的神话，右手捏着信长公子的家书，当胸紧抱着振兴湘北的希望，在小猴子的带领下欢快地下山回家。  
  
“那个清田也是，居然写血书到虚脱……”三井无奈地叹了一口气，这个小孩真是任性得和流川少爷有一拼，折腾起来集合整个动物园的力量都拦不住，“要不是你帮我这个大忙，谁管你死活！”  
  
嘴上这么说，心里却已经开始盘算怎么向赤木请个长假去趟海南。  
  
逞一时口舌之快几可说是人类谋取精神胜利的惯用快速通道，但三井失策就失策在不该在小猴子面前数落他们老大……  
  
四指山作为夺宝祭主场地不止山路崎岖并且机关重重，也不知道哪个缺心眼的吃饱了饭没事做在山上到处挖坑，你挖就挖呗，整座山垂直打穿是要建电梯吗混蛋？！  
  
无意中得罪了地头猴子的三井一不小心就狠狠地体会了一把失重的感觉。  
  
“啊——————！！！”山间树林只留下三井惊愕凄厉的声音阵阵回响。  
  
话再分两头，展开霓虹国地图，右下角有个小红点，标注着“陵南农场”。  
  
那里有著名“田”冈——福“田”、相“田”等，名牌谷物仙“道”称霸霓虹国，周遭还有长着各种植“草”的越“野””，“池”上养了不可方物的“鱼”住，现在正是收获时节，请于中“村”填写报名表，届时将有专车接送，七日游只收夹馍998！另送八心八箭镶钻扫帚一把！  
  
（永远不要相信广告！贼奸商就该拖出去乱棍打死！真正的陵南农场是绝对不可能对外开放的！）  
  
那一日风和日丽、时候正好，仙道彰正懒洋洋地钓着龙虾，只见一个小个子的少年风风火火地跑了过来，一边喘气一边兴奋地说：“仙道前辈，我已经侦查好了，越野前辈的菜还有两个时辰就熟了！”  
  
“哦，是吗？”仙道温和一笑，轻巧带过一句，“辛苦你了，彦一。”  
  
“我这就去越野前辈的菜地蹲点，这次一定能偷到菜！”相田彦一很是自豪地会了意，尽职尽责地跑了出去。  
  
望着彦一远去的背影，仙道耸耸肩，他可是对田冈老爷想出来的什么“开心农场”游戏完全不敢兴趣，可是又不好意思驳了众人的兴致，只得装模作样地和彦一组队种菜、收菜、偷菜什么的，幸好队友彦一精神抖索乐此不疲，自己总算如愿落得清闲。  
  
“啊——————！”  
  
——磅！擦！夸啦啦！！%￥#……&%￥&#！！！  
  
仙道的懒腰被这惊天动地的响生生截住，转头一看自己难得静下心搭的房子整个塌陷，里面还有个不明物体在慢慢蠕动。  
  
被勾起好奇心的仙道放下鱼竿跑过去拨开层层稻草，当手指触碰到这天降之物的瞬间不禁心中一荡，振幅不大但频率惊人。  
  
褴褛衣衫下若隐若现的细致肌肤，墨蓝长发勾出英挺的脸部轮廓，微弱呼吸，紧皱眉头，这样狼狈的出场竟就是一番惊心动魄的美。  
  
“我……还活着……？”三井睁开眼睛，比阳光更灿烂的是眼前明眸皓齿的生动，想对救命恩人牵一个笑容却只觉整个人都开始跟着疼，不禁倒吸一口冷气，“嘶——”  
  
“诶，小心别乱动！”仙道轻轻凑向三井，在他耳边缓缓吐气，“会痛的哦～”  
  
这样一个暧昧挑逗的动作，在三井心里留了个阴影，加上后来仙道添油加醋地自毁形象，以致三井每次看见仙道人畜无害的亲切笑容时就觉得他是别有所图。  
  
从高处坠落的三井，尽管到处挂树枝缓冲还是造成了全身多处骨折，左膝粉碎性骨折，胸腔出血、颅腔出血、腹腔出血、口腔出血，总之是哪哪儿都出血，本来是没救了，但天空有朵名为“主角不死定律”的云悄然飘过，所以天才仙道通过三井死攥在手里的那本神奇秘书硬是把他的命续了回来。  
  
“谢谢你救了我。”休养了好一阵子的三井总算能利落地说话了，仙道这几天忙里忙外悉心照顾的情谊还是很让他感激的，不管怎么说至少现在是自己的恩人，有恩必报向来是他三井寿的美德。  
  
“说什么谢不谢的，我可没把你当外人。”仙道扬起嘴角，定定地看着三井，让三井一阵头皮发麻直到处乱瞟逃避视线，仙道噗嗤一笑，“对了，这几天一直都是我在说话，能告诉你的都告诉你了，不然现在换你说吧。”  
  
“我是夹馍坡湘北酒馆的伙计，名字叫三井寿，编号14。”三井也没多想就报出了自己的单位姓名工号。  
  
“寿？”仙道不禁打断，“情深不寿的‘寿’？”  
  
“我还寿比南山的‘寿’呢！”三井顶了一句，却不曾想牵动伤口疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
  
其实就算仙道什么都不做也没有人能减弱他的存在感，但他偏偏喜欢适时的欠抽一把。  
  
比如每次三井哪儿疼了，他总要先乐悠悠地欣赏一会儿，美其名曰“观察病情以便后续治疗”。这种人真是笑得再灿烂也掩盖不了他腹黑的本质！  
  
等三井恢复四肢活力，也许我们就能看见刺猬头开花的奇景了。  
  
“看，我给你拿了前朝陈酿的玉米露哦。”  
  
三井现在还只能吃流质食品，于是仙道每天给三井弄不同排列组合的米糊啊鲜榨果汁什么的，可怜三井堂堂炎之男幼年后第一次“被喂食”就这样贡献出去了。  
  
当然还包括“被洗澡”、“被排泄”在内的众多三井幼年后的第一次都这么“羞羞地”不见了……  
  
这下算是在身体上完全暴露没有秘密了。  
  
仙道无聊到连三井身上有几颗痣都要数一数，直接让掉满鸡皮疙瘩的三井发誓身体好了以后一定要先把这臭小子胖揍一顿，然后再谈什么报恩的事也不迟！  
  
“我说仙道，你不要总用蔬菜汁冒充五粮液好不好？”三井闭着眼睛咽下一口玉米露，看仙道又要凑过来帮他擦嘴，声音立刻提高了一个八度，“别动！我自己擦！”  
  
看着三井痛苦地拧着眉头艰难地抬起手臂，只是抹个嘴而已就满头大汗，那一副别扭的倔强模样，总是没来由地让仙道心里骤然一紧，又很快松展开来，“要好好保护他不受伤害呀，不过偶尔欺负他一下也蛮有趣的”，会有这样顺理成章的矛盾想法也并不奇怪，因为有朵名为“恋心”的花正沐浴着阳光得意洋洋地绽放笑颜。  
  
仙道正要会心领悟这突如其来的真谛并一早修正好了笑容的治愈指数，彦一却叫嚷着“仙道前辈！仙道前辈！”闯进来生生压下了观众们呼声极为强烈的“爱的大告白”场面。  
  
面对这个不速之客，仙道心里的小恶魔狠踹着小天使，幸好小天使的抗击打能力不输身边这个奇迹的三井君，于是百折不挠的小天使申请开启外挂系统……  
  
好的！伟大的小天使胜利了！  
  
“怎么了？彦一，慌慌张张的。”仙道瞬间调整了心态和表情，标准的亲切感。  
  
“海南王派来的高头先生说咱们陵南农场的土地使用权到期国主要收回这里盖度假村！”彦一心急火燎的模样让气氛都紧张起来了。  
  
“啊？”仙道抽了抽嘴角，这是哪里来的无稽之谈？却是习惯了平和，“彦一你照顾下三井，我这就去看看。”  
  
彼时三井正巧因为疼痛缓解的舒适而松弛着神经，简单来说就是在发呆，模糊了整句话只听见“海南王”三个字的他反应慢N拍地脑子一绷想起了信长公子的嘱托，无奈仙道已经早两秒钟不见，此时只有微红着脸端了碗玉米露的彦一和三井大眼瞪小眼。  
  
“那个……三井桑……你好，我叫相田彦一……”  
  
“哦，你好，相田，你叫我三井就可以了。”  
  
“这个玉米露三井桑还要继续喝吗？”  
  
“不用了，你放那儿吧。谢谢。”  
  
“那我陪三井桑说说话吧。”  
  
“哦，请讲。”  
  
——喂！喂！难道没有人觉得这段对话很诡异吗？这是三井寿和相田彦一的台词吗？少女模式乱入了吧喂？！  
  
每天见八次你还玩哪门子的自我介绍啊？！抢镜头也不带这么玩的啊？！  
  
换频道吧！换频道吧！拜托！听见群众的呼声了吗？！  
  
彦一心里挂着陵南农场的存亡安危，但又不能抹了仙道的嘱托，沉默了好一会儿才找到个话题开口：“三井桑你是湘北酒馆的吧？”  
  
从身后摸出笔记本刷刷翻到一页，职业化、专业化地说：“根据我的调查，湘北酒馆原是夹馍坡驿站，夹馍坡繁荣后被弃置，后由一代安西老爷买下改为湘北酒馆，安西家秘藏的‘喔吼吼吼’酒远近驰名，尤以本代安西光义老爷名声最高，balabalabalabalabala……”  
  
“哇！你知道的挺多嘛！”若不是此刻的三井牵一发而痛全身，他肯定会跳起来拍着大腿狂赞，这不是“湘北简史”，根本就是“湘北秘史”啊！这小子不去夹馍坡周刊娱乐八卦版真是太屈才了！  
  
“田冈老爷说了，陵南农场的菜和稻谷绝对不能落到坏人的肚子里，所以和陵南有生意往来的酒馆餐馆我都会一一调查清楚。”彦一骄傲地昂起脑袋，“我的调查从来没出过错哦！”  
  
“看出来了，你很厉害。”三井听完一整套的调查报告，更加坚定了振兴湘北的决心，这么详尽的报告最后当然会标注“湘北于五年前停止买入稻谷”，这让人想起来就不甘，于是三井强忍着疼痛在彦一的本子上签上名字，说道，“相田你放心，我保证很快恢复陵南和湘北的生意往来，到时欢迎你来给我做专访。”  
  
“三井桑的话一定做得到！”彦一满眼的崇拜，“能让仙道前辈这么上心的肯定是了不起的人！”  
  
“呃——”三井郁闷地抽一下嘴角，这话还真怎么听这么不爽，“我了不起我的，关刺猬头P事啊？！好像全是托了他福似的……”如此想着的三井咬了一下牙，突然想到一个问题，“对了，仙道说派人去湘北帮我捎个话，那人回来了吗？”  
  
“早着呢！现在又没有飞机火车新干线，虽然路上不会堵车，但从陵南到湘北来回，没两个月是不行的。”彦一翻到笔记本的扉页，事无巨细地把途中各大道小道黑道白道，可能耽误行程的偶发事件等等一股脑儿倒了出来。  
  
三井各种惊叹，自己一脚踩空就从四指山掉到了陵南，怎么返回去就这么费事？果然坠落容易攀爬难啊……  
  
这边彦一正和三井认真落实贯彻着人类的八卦本能，那边田冈老爷和高头先生新仇旧恨加在一起旁若无人地吵得不可开交。  
  
04  
  
田冈老爷和高头先生青梅竹马两小无猜凿壁偷光囊萤映雪（？！）的种种基本上陵南上下也是今天才知道。  
  
但倒回20年前，霓虹国发行量最大的夹馍坡周刊曾分五章80回连载报道过这段旷世虐恋，江湖庙堂，放到任何时代都是悲怆又治愈的组合。  
  
不过，虽然田冈老爷您退出江湖但好歹也是名噪一时的侠客，还有高头先生，群众可都记着您是堂堂海南王府的第一谋士，撇去身份不说，两个年过不惑的叔叔级人物在小辈面前喷口水成何体统？「哔——」斗争也有点技术含量啊拜托！（田、高（瞪眼）：徒儿们（？）抄家伙，弄死这不要脸的作者！某：……对不起我错了！）  
  
仙道赶到的时候，田冈老爷正突突着大阳穴和高头先生死磕，其余人站在一边抽搐着嘴角，整间屋子布满黑线。  
  
“田冈老爷和高头先生跑题跑得勤快点的作者又能挖个坑了……”仙道无奈地叹了口气，对身边的鱼住说，“前辈，不劝一下？”  
  
“呃……”鱼住继续抽搐着嘴角，拍拍仙道的肩，“咱们陵南的未来，全靠你了。”  
  
仙道陡然有种不好的预感，果然田冈老爷嗷了一嗓子：“仙道你还愣在那里干什么？！赶快给我过来！”  
  
苦笑着走过去，仙道不负众望地被推到了拯救陵南行动的最前线。  
  
“诶，仙道你怎么一脸菜色？不会蔬菜汁喝多了都会这样吧？呵呵～”三井自以为不错的幽默感只捡了一地冰碴子，他相当受挫。  
  
“仙道前辈，怎么样了？怎么样了？”彦一着急忙慌地凑到仙道跟前变身豌豆射手，“怎么样怎么样怎么样啊？”  
  
“暂时没事了。”仙道摆摆手，平时温和的跟向日葵似的，现在满脸的倭瓜样，俨然在说再靠近一点就把你砸扁，“彦一你先出去吧。”  
  
“可是……那好吧。”彦一虽然后知后觉但还是懂得安全第一，揣好自己的笔记本抓紧时间撤。  
  
再迟钝的人也能看出仙道非常不正常，何况三井也不算太迟钝（喂！）所以他只用两只眼睛（？）就看出来了，故意压低声线，有种试探性的温柔：“那个……仙道你没事吧？”  
  
“三井你想不想快点痊愈？”似乎是没来由的，仙道说。  
  
“废话！做梦都想！”三井也没多想，立刻应下。  
  
“会很痛哦～”坏坏的笑容。  
  
“老子才不怕痛！”不屈的眼神。  
  
“为了我们的未来，你忍着你点！”任重道远。  
  
“谁跟你‘我们’啊！？还未……啊——！！”男子汉的三井再次很没面子的失声尖叫。  
  
陵南要被强拆改度假村，高头先生亲自来就说明势在必得，幸好天无绝人之路，霓虹国新帝登基，惯例举办试剑大会，优胜者可获特许愿望一个。  
  
田冈老爷勒令仙道即日出发，仙道磨了半天才争取到三天延时，谁让那本该死的神奇秘书上写着“XX完成前更换攻方，受方将被画圈圈，干不干自己看着办”这么「哔——」的前言啊！  
  
所以无论如何，仙道是绝对不能放下这个“天上掉下来的小子”不管的。  
  
保住陵南很重要，保住三井也很重要，没准更重要。  
  
所谓非常时期非常手段，况且三井也是绝计讨厌别人把他作为“怜香惜玉”这么个词的宾语的，于是……  
  
收到消息折返的彦一刚跑到仙道房门口就听见了这么一段脸红心跳的对话：  
  
“我会很温柔的，不过你是第一次，痛要跟我说哦～”  
  
“废什么话，这是我自愿的，你赶快上！”  
  
接着就是这么一阵又一阵惨嚎：  
  
“啊！痛死了！要裂开了！”  
  
“仙道你轻点啊混蛋！”  
  
“不行了……不行了……吃不消了！”  
  
彦一终于实在忍不住冲进去，只看见三井正被仙道按在地上做……  
  
劈叉？！  
  
脑袋上插满了针，前胸各种膏药后背密布火罐，请问三井君你是医学模型吗？  
  
“这是那本书上记载的三日魔鬼疗法，简单快速无后遗症，就是有点痛。”仙道看见彦一不知所措的样子，恢复亲切的语调解释了一句又说，“彦一你来的正好，去把药煎了，麻烦你了。”  
  
可怜了除说话外浑身上下没一处利索的三井，一边痛得咬牙切齿，一边又觉得怨恨仙道实在是没良心，发誓要是下次走路再不看道就去四指山喂一辈子猴！  
  
如此反复折腾三天，三井果然奇迹般地站起来了！撑着拐杖还能走路了啊！他真的不是一个人在战斗！他身后有强大的陵南农场鼎力协助！（打广告去死哟~）  
  
现在三井的伤用普通的治疗方法就可以，但仙道还是事无巨细地向彦一交代好才带着满脸不舍与疲倦踏上了去往京城的路。  
  
第二天三井起床就发现仙道不见了，一问才知原委，再次气得牙根痒痒：“这个混蛋，去京城也不跟我说一声！顺便把那封信带去我就不用再长途跋涉了……这样什么时候能回湘北啊！？”  
  
如果他知道前几天高头先生亲自到了陵南，不知作何感想……  
  
三井积极配合做复健，当他终于可以摆脱拐杖走路的时候，去湘北报信的人回来了。  
  
“老板说不着急，三井桑做完自己事再回去不迟。”  
  
“谢谢你啊！”不过大猩猩什么时候这么通情达理了？  
  
三井又卸下了一个包袱，更加积极地做复健，计划先去京城再回湘北，虽然安西老爷的绝版酒被自己不小心摔了，但和陵南建立起友好睦邻关系也算将功赎罪，而且路上说不定还能找到别的秘方，想想也蛮不错的。  
  
但有个“美丽”的误会三井不知道，就是——“城北酒馆，就是这里！老板，我来给14号伙计请假！”  
  
嘘，不要告诉他。  
  
05  
  
欣赏这期节目之前，请大家先眨一下眼。  
  
OK，一眨眼的功夫，拥有了利用膝盖预测天气这项特异功能（？）的三井就要拖家带口地（？）离开陵南了。  
  
以下是新加入的伙伴——  
  
一头脖子上挂着“不到最后一刻绝对不能吃我，吃了我的话，旅程就提前结束了。”牌子的大花猪——陵南农场仙道彰特供新一代坐骑，节能环保，真皮座椅。  
  
一只名叫“刺猬头是我的标志”的刺猬，由仙道彰本人持有另一只全球通心灵感应信号不减的双胞胎刺猬，霓虹行，我看行。  
  
于是英俊潇洒的少年三井寿一边对着刺猬发牢骚一边骑着大花猪踏上了新的旅程。  
  
“新个鬼啊！”三井被自己的想象搅得阵阵恶寒，异常怨念地看着仙道的礼物果断怒火中烧，“老子才不要骑猪！”  
  
“仙道前辈说了，三井桑你大病初愈不能剧烈运动，有个代步工具比较好，不然膝盖提前十几天就开始预报天气很麻烦的。”彦一合上笔记本，仍旧是满脸遥远的崇拜，“而且小八是仙道前辈驯养的，三井桑你难道不想体会一下风驰电掣的速度吗？”  
  
“风驰……电掣……”三井瞬间石化，无奈抽搐嘴部肌肉，“算你狠……”  
  
“还有哦，仙道前辈每天都给小八看地图，已经把整个霓虹国的大路小路都记下来了，比市面上高价出售的导航仪还要厉害，保证三井桑不会迷路！”彦一的执念相当可怕，就像个大喷菇喋喋不休，“balabalabala……”  
  
“好吧好吧，我带上这个……小八就是了……”三井脑袋都要被彦一搅成浆糊了，决定妥协。  
  
于是英俊潇洒的少年三井带着一头猪、一只刺猬和一封猴子的家书踏上了去往西方的旅程。  
  
“该死，这是什么鬼地方？！出口到底在哪里？！”走了半天还在原地打转的三井边骂边朝地上啐了口痰，正当他气得跳脚时，小八哼唧一声拱了拱三井，趾高气昂地绕到他前面带路，不一会儿就走上了大道，惊得三井各种咋舌，“神仙猪啊！”  
  
三井嘀嘀咕咕感叹着走了一阵，肩膀上的刺猬突然跳到旁边的沙地刷刷刷写了这么一行字，“我当然是把最好的给你了，这个礼物还满意吧？”  
  
……？？！！  
  
原以为只是说着玩的，怎么这刺猬还真能心灵感应啊？！三井今天是真信了世界之大无奇不有，愈发感慨，难怪陵南农场每年都在霓虹国最受欢迎企业列前几，果真名不虚传！  
  
“虚名于我皆浮云。”隔了一会儿沙地上又出现了新的字迹，“你觉得好就最好。”  
  
明明千里之外，却好像那温暖笑意就在眼前。  
  
三井愣一下，觉得虽然仙道这人没事就喜欢挑逗（是调戏吧？）自己并且常常是嬉皮笑脸到欠揍，但对自己是真无条件的好，这么想着的三井不由得从胸腔升起一股浓浓的……  
  
“喂！前面牵着猪的小子！知不知道这条路的规矩！”  
  
是的，不管三井对仙道是感激还是感动，都被这么一声吼活活压了回去，变成了满腔怒气：“混蛋你说谁是牵着猪的小子？！”  
  
“哎哟小子长得不赖吗，好吧，看在你是帅哥的份上，今天的过路费就多收三倍！”为首的那人瘦高瘦高，一双小眼睛透着标准反角的猥琐。  
  
“有本事你……干嘛？！”三井正待发飙，突然又被小八一拱，扭头又看到地上一行字，“走为上计？你说走为上计？！”  
  
“哟，小子你还要跟猪商量啊？哈哈，这小子不会怕的叫妈妈吧？”声音也是尖细尖细，听着就是个纯粹的龙套坏人。  
  
“混蛋！”三井气得直上火，眼看就要不顾敌我力量悬殊冲上去干架，还是小八干净利索，直接把三井一拱翻上背当真是风驰电掣般撤离。  
  
龙套坏人的反应系统自动屏蔽，总之三井反应过来的时候他已经被扔在草地上，而小八带着刺猬在溪边喝水，只留身边一行小字，“安全第一，切忌硬碰硬。”和“我要去为试剑大会做准备了，你自己小心。”  
  
“切，把我当小孩子吗？！”  
  
三井郁闷地扔出一颗石子，不知是幸还是不幸，树丛里笔直地传出了一声“哎哟！”  
  
“糟了！”听见声响的三井立刻蹦起来朝声音方向走过去，冷不丁撞到了一个坚实的胸膛，自己也“哎哟！”了一声。  
  
“你这个小子竟敢扰了大爷的好觉，知不知道会有什么后果？”  
  
三井本就瘦，大病初愈也没什么力气，刚才又被风驰电掣的大花猪折腾够呛，还没从蔫儿状态缓过来，这下可好，直接被那个人一把揪起领子双脚离地拎了起来。  
  
“靠！”  
  
但三井绝对不是省油的灯，当然不会坐以待毙，直接抬起腿一脚狠踹那人裆部，那人顿时满脸狰狞痛色手上一松，三井成功脱身闪到一边准备随时开溜，嘴上还是为自己撑足面子：“老子忙得很，可没空跟你玩！”  
  
“你这个臭小子！”那人的声音都憋了下来，好容易直起腰就一拳招呼上来。  
  
三井眼明身快闪过，得意地一挑眉，苍白面容上的飞扬神采不小心让那人尽收眼底，生风的拳竟然就在三井鼻子前停了下来。  
  
“干嘛？”三井纳闷一下，心里面绷着的弦好像松了些，发现那人顿时黯淡下来的眼神，脱口而出，“喂，你没事吧？”  
  
那人唏嘘的胡渣子一看就是有故事的人，果不其然，那人抬手按上三井的脑袋，怪异却无违和的宠溺温柔，说：“你很像我妹妹。”  
  
“喂！像你弟弟还说得过去，像你妹妹算怎么回事？！白痴！”三井不客气地打开那人的手，转手摸着下巴做思考状，“难道世上真有如此高大威猛的妹子？唔，不过哥哥这样粗野，妹妹也不会纤细到哪里去，像赤木兄妹的那样的奇葩哪去找第二对啊……”想到这里，三井心中反倒开始同情起眼前人来，拍拍他，说，“如果你妹妹嫁不出去，我把赤木介绍给你好了。”  
  
“做梦去吧！我妹妹岂是寻常人家配得上的！？”那人话语中显出惊人的妹控能量，不可小觑。  
  
“我就是开个玩笑，不用担心。”三井思量着妹控不好对付赤木怕是要遭殃念在同门还是给他另找个温和的媳妇吧，秉持人在江湖多个朋友总好过多个仇人的原则，三井决定主动向那人示好，“呐，不如交个朋友吧！我叫三井寿，你呢？”  
  
“我？”那人犹疑了一会儿，望着天空飘渺的云彩用更飘渺的口气说，“我叫铁男。”  
  
“没有姓氏吗？”随声问一句。  
  
“没有。”淡淡答一句。  
  
“哦，铁男。那你妹妹是不是叫铜女啊？嘿嘿，这也是玩笑。”  
  
三井觉得这个铁男怪怪的，一会儿凶神恶煞一会儿又低沉忧郁。  
  
他认识的要么是流川枫那样的一贯冷冰冰要么是仙道彰那样的一贯笑眯眯，这样不“一贯”的人，他倒真见得不多。  
  
“一点也不好笑。”铁男走向来时的树丛，俯身拿出一把很不合他气质的雕花木剑，转手压在三井肩头，“就算你像她，刚才的事也不会就这么简单的算了。”  
  
“我警告你！再说我想你妹妹我绝对就不客气了！”三井平静没多久的心湖再次激起千层浪，虽然不管是体型还是体力，自己明显都是弱势的那一方，但还是摆足架势，面对似乎再次翻脸的铁男丝毫不见胆怯，昂起脑袋，“哼，要算就算，你想怎么算？”  
  
“呵，好！”铁男后退两步，顺手把木剑扔进三井怀里，“三招之内你能打到我的话我们的梁子就算消了，我还交你这个朋友。”  
  
“还以为怎么样呢，打人可是我强项！”三井扬起嘴角手腕一翻就直刺过去，铁男侧身一闪轻易躲过。  
  
“你持剑的感觉不错，速度和力量也差强人意，多加磨练许能成大器。”这样说着的铁男又回到原来的位置，“还有两招。”  
  
“废话真多！谁要你这个妹控乱评价！”三井抬脚踢出一粒石子趁着他被分散注意力又是一刺，当然还是被轻巧躲开，这可真是气坏了三井，刚才踢石子还不小心撞到了大脚拇指，真是点儿背！  
  
“呵呵，再来啊！”铁男对三井的表现更添了兴致，小狮子般的模样果真像极了他宝贝妹妹铁女。  
  
就在铁男发愣的一瞬间，小八哼哼唧唧风驰电掣地冲了过来一下就把壮硕的铁男拱起来正巧撞上三井扬起的木剑。  
  
“小八！这是人与人的矛盾，你一头猪凑什么热闹！？”三井怒视正在刨地的小八，被无视，转头冲刺猬吼，“仙道你养的这么什么猪？太没礼貌了！”  
  
“呵！哈哈！”虽然铁男的肩膀很痛但他还是忍不住大笑出声，“小子你和这头猪是朋友吗？哎呀它好像很不给你面子啊！”  
  
“干嘛？你嫉妒啊！？”三井嘴硬，心里真真郁闷得紧，别人上路都是白马黑马斑马，就自己带了头猪，经济实用是不假，但也未免太拽了……它还有头猪的样子吗？！算了，说了它也不听。  
  
“不管怎么算，你打到我了。”铁男收了笑，抬手划过三井身侧，“不怕告诉你小子，我欣赏你！怎么样，要不要跟我混？”  
  
“滚！说了我忙着呢没时间陪你玩！”三井继续不客气地打开铁男的手，昂起头，“刚才那是小八未经我同意的作弊，不算！再来一次老子我要堂堂正正地打到你！”  
  
“算了算了，看你也不懂剑术，再来几次结果都一样。”铁男摆摆手，从怀里掏出一本小书，“这本剑谱送给你，还有这把木剑，看你天生良善肯定不喜欢打打杀杀，但江湖险恶，学点自保的功夫还是必要的，总不能每次都靠猪来救你吧？”  
  
“你什么意思？”三井硬生生把窜到喉咙口的火苗压了回去，他听得出铁男话语真诚绝不是是讽刺戏耍，尽量轻松地说，“初次见面就送这么大礼，不好吧？”顺便干笑两声。  
  
“这本来都是铁女的，就是我妹妹。可她偏偏喜欢选了拖把做武器，唉……呵，现在给你也好。”  
  
三井听了这话青筋都要爆出来了，恨不得一巴掌把铁男拍到地里去或者干脆喂小八！  
  
铁男自顾自继续说着，叹口气，显得愈加飘渺：“刚才说让你跟我混是开玩笑的，江湖庙堂，说书先生讲得再精彩终究盖不住其中无奈……”  
  
“呃……”三井真的无奈，觉得眼前这人绝对心理有问题，踏前一步拍拍他的肩以示安慰，“兄弟，看你的样子似乎伤的不轻啊，凡事要往好的方面想嘛！比如……嗯……比如……”  
  
三井想说“好歹你不会被亲爹卖了还债吧就算被卖了也能自己跑出来吧”，但一想这哪里是安慰人分明就是自怨自艾，绝对不能这么说，于是厚着脸皮改口：“比如如果你不出来闯荡江湖怎么有这个荣幸认识我呢哈哈！”  
  
“呵，你小子还真是大言不惭！”铁男按着三井的脑袋说，“好，我等着看你证明认识你是我的荣幸。”  
  
“别随便碰我头！”三井依旧不客气地打开铁男。  
  
“哈哈！好好，不碰了，不碰了，呐，三井，下次江湖再见。”  
  
说完铁男骑上他那匹拉风的汗血宝马不一会儿就消失在纵横的山野，一句话也没有留下。  
  
“这个怪人……”三井走过去拍一下小八，“刨到宝贝没有？你刨坑又不填就别浪费这儿时间了，抓紧赶路！”  
  
这山里是人迹罕至，不用担心什么有损面子尊严被人笑话之类，三井很淡定地骑着大花猪，正好也不用自己看路于是就专心研究起铁男送的剑谱，看不懂的地方随口一说，肩上的刺猬立刻蹦到旁边的沙地刷刷写出详解，再加上“寿加油”“寿真聪明”之类让三井各种掉鸡皮疙瘩的“爱的鼓励”……  
  
“喂我说你有完没完？！”三井怒了，一脚踩花沙字，看着刺猬脑袋里就蹦出刺猬头的某人，“仙道彰你能不能别这么热心？想做教书先生随便找个私塾玩去，我喜欢自学不要你指手画脚听懂没有！？还有你能不能让这宝贝刺猬休息休息，这样搞的我一点隐私都没有很好玩啊？！好吧就算你是好心也有点节制行不行？退一万步讲你不体会我的感受就算了但也心疼一下你家刺猬啊看这两天掉了多少根刺啊再掉它就秃了！以及谁允许你叫我‘寿’的？还没跟你熟到这份儿上吧混蛋！”  
  
三井平时也不是爱发牢骚的那种人，但这种时刻被人监视着的感觉让他浑身不舒服，这几天他一忍再忍现在终于忍无可忍，爆发了！  
  
眼看着他的不满就要冲顶……  
  
没错，这时候不来个人打扰一下怎么说得过去呢？  
  
“诶这位兄台，你没事吧？”  
  
搭上肩头的手很温暖，声音很亲和，笑容很治愈，这是局外人的看法，不代表三井本人意见。  
  
“干嘛？！老子烦着呢！不要以为我不认识你就不会揍你啊！”三井一回头就抓住那人领子把满腔怒火直接狂喷了上去。  
  
06  
  
“哎哟这位兄台何必如此生气呢？生气会犯了嗔戒的，好的好的，既然你那么想打我，没关系你要打那就打吧，不过我绝对会毫不留情的还手的，这样一来我们就算是打架了，看你这瘦胳膊瘦腿的肯定是要被打趴下的，哦把你打坏了那倒好说，万一压着这些无辜的花花草草那是如何是好？它们每天接受天地之灵气凝聚日月之精华没准哪一天就基因突变出一个什么妖精，你不为过路书生的艳遇考虑也要为日后玄幻神怪小说家留下线索去创作吧？balabalabala………………哦呀这位兄台看你脸色不太好是中暑了么？我就说你身体素质差就不要这么暴脾气，多亏我是讲道理的人不然你肯定赔了面子又折了里子呢。”  
  
嗡——嗡——  
  
满天满地满脑袋苍蝇乱飞啊！！！  
  
三井突然自己真是错怪仙道了，和眼前这个神经兮兮的家伙比起来，仙道实在是安静的让人欣慰。  
  
逼迫自己深吸一口气，从腹腔开始酝酿至胸腔继续往上冲向喉头，树叶悉悉索索响起来。  
  
“闭嘴！！！！！！！”中气十足一腔烘炉之火就地爆发，三井反手一指，“小八！给老子撞死他丫的！！！！”  
  
“啊————”  
  
就在迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势如破竹的一瞬间，山间回音四起，小八若无其事地平移100米继续刨地。  
  
“干得好，小八。”三井走过去满意地拍拍小八的头，小八一如既往很给面子地无视了他。  
  
屏幕切换到山的那头——  
  
“刚才那是什么声音啊？”  
  
“有点耳熟耶……”  
  
“是啊是啊，貌似常听见啊……”  
  
“你们几个竟然放着本天才受伤的心不管！！！”  
  
乓！乓！乓！  
  
——诶？好像少了一个？  
  
红头发的高大少年憋屈地坐在石头上抓耳挠腮，脚边躺着一个胖子、一个小胡子和一个黄头发。  
  
“这个洋平怎么打个水打这么久？”红发少年想。  
  
“可恶洋平太狡猾了居然水遁！等他回来看我不揍扁他！”其他人想。（你才其他！你全家其他！！！  
  
再切到山的中间——  
  
“天底下竟然有人用猪做暗器，实在是太……强悍了！这兵器谱又要重新排名了，大花猪无论从速度力道还是准头上都秒杀小李飞刀啊！神器啊神器！Balabalabala……哎哟怎么爬了这么久还没到头啊？真是一下子给我撞到山脚了，好歹你给我挂树上啊，要不是我练过棉花神功还不得直接成沫沫了？而且为什么没有藏着武林秘籍和美女雕塑画像的山洞呢？balabalabala……”  
  
最后切回主屏幕——  
  
“仙道彰我现在正是通知你，我可以暂且原谅你的啰嗦，但是如果你还让这只刺猬监视我的话，老子立刻把它烤了喂小八！”  
  
刺猬戚戚地望了一眼刨地的小八，小八竟然也抬起猪头深情凝望着刺猬，然后地上就出现了这样一行字：“别忘了多放点孜然。”  
  
立刻擦掉重写：“陵南农场的猪不是省油的猪，陵南农场的刺猬不是软毛的刺猬，敬请收看下集，危机！猪和刺猬的反击！”  
  
“呃——”三井被雷到了！毫无保留地被雷到了！这个吐槽无力的世界！！  
  
“好了寿，别激动，它们两个是看夹馍坡周刊长大的，你懂的。”地上的字终于换了，再换，“对不起，我只是沉浸在时刻能感受到你的喜悦之中，却刻意忽略了这会给你带来的困扰，对不起。”继续换，“以后不会了，说起来也该让小刺猬歇歇了。”加一个笑脸，“但如果寿需要我帮忙的话，千万不要害羞哦。”  
  
“好了好了，我知道了，我不会客气的，你关了刺猬的远程监控模式吧。”三井炸起来的毛似乎被仙道掳顺了，不过还有可能是因为持续咆哮导致的体力不支，总之他说这话的时候柔和了许多，“还有，别叫我‘寿’了，拜托……”这句很无力。  
  
地上多出两行沙泪，写着，“那叫伙计三？很难听的哇。寿。”  
  
“下次再见面，你最好自求多福。”三井咬着牙说。  
  
“能再见面，怎样都行。”刺猬在地上翻了个滚，“心灵感应中断。”  
  
看见这句话之后的三井心说一句“这货实在太贱了”顺手把刺猬拿起来放在肩上，走向大花猪，拍拍猪屁股，说：“喂，小八，别刨了，我们继续出发吧。”  
  
“等等！等等！！等等！！！”身后从远即近冲过来的吵嚷，“哎哟我运气真好！迟一步爬上来兄台你就走了啊！”  
  
“我说你小子怎么没完没了？！小八！”三井气愤地回身直指那人鼻子，但这次小八却不为所动，反而慢慢地挪到那人身边还蹭了蹭那人的腿，典型的宠物态度，三井五雷轰顶，直咬牙，“你这头猪居然玩叛变！”  
  
“这位兄台，你看我与小八这般投机，不如……”那人微笑着抬起头，一双眸子满溢希冀，“不如我们双飞，哦不，同行？”  
  
三井完全没打算克制自己的怒火，正好刚学了新剑法想找人试试呢，眼前这家伙竟然企图霸占小八，哼！揍他没商量！  
  
然而，不知是幸运还是倒霉，在三井拾起木剑完成起势准备突刺时从天而降一个大肉球把他整个儿压扁埋进了土里，啊……刚长好没几天的骨头这下子又……卡嘣脆！裂了……  
  
模模糊糊听到“洋平！！你小子想溜吗？做梦！休想把花道扔给我们自己躲清静！！”这样的声音，三井的意识逐渐没入黑暗。  
  
那么在三井失去意识的这段时间里又发生了什么呢？夹馍坡电视台跟踪报道24小时不停歇！年终无插播广告倾情大放送！  
  
“大家好，我是夹馍坡电视台特约主持人花野，下面就由我来采访……哦，这位胖先生还是先从三井君身上起来好吧？他快被您压成相片了耶~”  
  
“真是不好意思，第一次上电视有点紧张。我叫高宫望。”胖胖的形似滚滚的高宫望推推会反光的眼镜，边从地上爬起来边自我介绍，“智慧与英俊的化身，少女杀手正是在下！要和我约会吗？美女~”  
  
花野主播连零点五秒的思考时间都没有花费，直接一百八十度大转身：“啊！这位话痨先生也请您做下自我介绍吧！”把高宫望肥硕的身躯整个儿排除在了镜头之外。  
  
“哟！电视机前的兄弟姐妹们小生水户洋平有礼了！”水户洋平整整衣冠，拂去两袖灰尘，作了个揖，“吾等从和光来往夹馍坡去，一路千山万险妖孽横行，不过没关系，我们有猴子！有猪！还有……呜啊！！！”  
  
水户洋平话音未落，又被从天而降的三个人加上高宫望围殴，灰头土脸伤痕累累地他艰难地抓着花野主播的裙摆，在话筒前断断续续地说：“救、护、车！”  
  
“呼叫演播室，呼叫演播室！”花野主播对着镜头保持轻松优雅，“请求救护车，重伤患者两名，直播濒临中断，濒临中断。”  
  
在三井寿昏迷的这段期间，夹馍坡电视台以极高的效率处理了樱木军团一干人等（收费遣送夹馍坡），紧急处理了三井的伤（仙道君远程操作），保持原样放回路边草丛由小八和小刺猬随身守护（以一箱真悬组小香肠成功收买），高标准严要求务必让三井以为自己的昏迷是踩到石子撞了脑袋！  
  
“唔……”太阳照得晃眼，三井寿醒了，这里是哪里？发生什么事了？“糟糕，我不会这么狗血地失忆了吧？”  
  
小八的猪鼻子顶了顶三井的腰，小刺猬早早写好了事发经过。  
  
“为了和亲爱的阿彰重逢，我三井寿势必排除万难克服险阻直达京城与之携手相爱一生！……？”三井逐字逐句读出地上的话，记忆瞬间恢复，掐着小刺猬的脖子咆哮，“仙道彰你找死！！”  
  
07  
  
生活总是无数次告诉我们冲动是魔鬼，可悲的是没几个记住教训，记住教训的都去教训别人了。  
  
“刺猬头是我的标志”从初衷来讲是仙道为了让三井时刻念着自己的小花招，尽管幼稚了点但效果显著，反正三井每次看到“刺猬头是我的标志”都会对仙道咬牙切齿一番，以致他的两颗假门牙岌岌可危。  
  
但“刺猬头是我的标志”之所以叫“刺猬头是我的标志”的重要前提就是它是一只刺猬，而且是一只顶花带刺的好刺猬！陵南农场出品，强度硬度锐度都轻轻松松甩其他刺猬几个世纪，你们就慢慢进化去吧！！  
  
所以可想而知，三井一时冲动抓着名叫“刺猬头是我的标志”的小刺猬脖子咆哮的后果是多么可悲，恐怕他的手这几天都拿不了筷子了。  
  
小刺猬的好朋友肥猪小八也是热血男猪一只，欺负我的伙伴让你吃不了就吐！  
  
几天来，小八让三井好好体会了一把什么叫平地起风浪，这一路颠簸，他的五脏六腑上演了一出浓缩版的灾难大片《2012》。  
  
刚上大路三井就被小八拱了下来，他狂奔到墙角一阵猛吐，胃酸胆汁都能被吐出来的样子。  
  
晕猪是何等的奇耻大辱！？幸好没人看见……  
  
吐得差不多了，三井深呼吸，再深呼吸，再再深呼吸，确定吐不出什么了，拍拍身上的灰尘，从容地走出角落。  
  
“喂，不收拾一下吗？你这呕吐物的味道隔了两条街都能闻到，熏坏了保洁阿姨你来扫大街？”屋顶上皱紧眉头捂着鼻子的男人摆出好心提醒的姿态，“可你这笨手笨脚的，会被人嫌弃的哟。”实际上正在竞选新一代毒舌派代表的资格。  
  
“谁啊你？”三井确实也觉得自己破坏城市环境建设不太好，“放心，我比你有公德心，弄脏的地我会收拾！我说你不声不响地缩在屋顶上，偷窥狂？”  
  
“你可是个名副其实的臭小子，哎哟这味道，和你生在同个时代真是倒霉。快把那些脏东西清干净吧，也不看看自己在哪儿！？”说完那人一个翻身进了内院，从里面扔出几个煤球，“要不是碰见我这样好心的人，你早被先那啥再那啥了！”  
  
三井身手敏捷地接住煤球更敏捷地清理了自己的呕吐物，他在湘北酒馆打工时期练就了一身打扫卫生的好武功！  
  
把垃圾拿出去扔了，还买了几盆花摆那儿，三井挺佩服自己的业务水平。  
  
接着他倒要看看这里究竟是个什么地方。  
  
从后门墙角绕到大门前，三井抬头瞅了瞅高挂的牌匾，苍井的笔法写着两个字——“丰玉”，左右灯笼一书“润”一书“滚”……  
  
三井挠了挠头，没咋看懂。  
  
稍作打听就知道这丰玉帮是城内著名非典型性黑社会组织，劫富不济贫，做好事留账单三日内不付费绝对打得你后悔做人。  
  
没什么事儿还是别去招惹他们的好。  
  
有事儿也最好别去招惹他们。  
  
所以三井决定继续上路，不就是被毒舌了一下么？大方一点不计较了，做人嘛，和谐最重要。反正他已经默默地在墙角画了个圈圈诅咒那家伙。  
  
但这大街上人来人往，尽管生性低调但牵着猪的三井还是太招摇了，他涨红了脸努力淡定，最终还是买了个口罩戴上，自我催眠：“你不认识我你不认识我你不认识我！”  
  
迎面走来一群蓝衣蓝裤的壮汉，卷起沙尘滚滚，是丰玉的人。  
  
带头的卷发突然停下来向拉面店里的一位瘦小的老人家毕恭毕敬地行了个礼：“北野老师，您果然在这。”  
  
“是岸本啊。”北野老人不慌不忙地喝了口面汤，慈祥地笑着，感觉就像体积缩小了很多倍的安西老爷，“我不是说了么，帮里的事情由南全权处理，难道有什么他处理不来的？”  
  
“正是！”岸本神色略微有些慌张，“上次我们和翔阳城寨火并，南打败了他们少主的同时自己的心也沦陷了！”  
  
“翔阳少主？健司？他不是男孩子么？”  
  
“是的哇！南他死活就是不肯相信，他铁了心认定了藤真健司是女扮男装的！”  
  
“两天前不是才收到喜帖，翔阳少主接任当家的当天还要娶压寨夫人么？”  
  
“所以南他神经病了！昨天整天都在屋顶上坐着伤春悲秋，今天终于回家了据说是被呕吐物熏得受不了，然后他现在正在收拾行李准备去翔阳抢亲！”  
  
“这事儿有点麻烦，你等我再吃四碗面就回去。”  
  
“老师！以您吃面的速度，南已经绕翔阳城寨三圈扑满justwe架好阿姆斯特朗回旋炮了！”  
  
“那边走边吃吧。”  
  
正巧在旁边吃面的三井觉得信息量过大，除了呕吐物大概是自己制造的，别的似乎还是没咋明白。  
  
总之那个叫南的家伙感情路上曲曲折折是肯定，三井不禁幸灾乐祸。  
  
“小子，八卦听得很爽啊？”未曾想岸本杀了个回马枪，“这么白的牙齿拿来收藏不错哟，让我打下来吧！”  
  
三井眼明手快，格挡的同时步步后退到空荡些的地方翻身骑上小八，扬长而去：“祝你们的那个南喜欢的姑娘全变成爷们儿！哈哈哈！我叫仙道彰！有本事来抓我呀！！！”很过分地嫁祸。——不厚道，但是非常之爽！！  
  
成功甩掉他们之后，被紧张刺激麻痹神经的三井放松下来，在一个茶寮停下，他觉得自己又想吐了……  
  
“怎么每次看到你都在吐？吃点话梅压一压，那味道，我可受不了。”  
  
“哇！我还纳闷你怎么每次都跟鬼似的不声不响出现呢！偷窥狂！”  
  
南翘着二郎腿很自在地喝着茶，完全不像受了情伤的样子，反倒是三井大惊小怪的失了风度。  
  
不过话说回来，南给的话梅确实挺好吃的。  
  
这茶寮也是丰玉下属，转给来往帮众润喉填胃聊八卦。  
  
“听说你要去抢亲？还是抢新郎？喂喂，你竟然喜欢男人？”三井观察了一会儿确定南看着奸诈实际和朴实，便发挥他自来熟的特长与之攀谈起来。  
  
“知道他是男人的时候我确实也纠结了很久，不过，兄弟，你知道爱情这种事，总是身不由己啊。”  
  
我哪里知道哇！我又没谈过恋爱更别说对象还是男人了！三井心中吐槽。  
  
遥远的京城里可怜的仙道连个喷嚏都没打，他再次被自己心爱的男人忽略掉了……  
  
“很漂亮？好像开始的时候你把他当做女人了？说起来，我也认识一个很漂亮的男孩子……”  
  
这个时候遥远的夹馍坡富丘高墙内流川少爷打了个喷嚏引发了全坡半数以上女性的大面积恐慌。  
  
“仿佛兮若轻云之蔽月，飘飘兮若流风之回雪~~其实美不美是其次，主要是他身上的那股气质，阳光、飘逸、坚强、练达，动若脱兔静若处子！”  
  
“你这样，我只能给你两个字的评价，痴汉！被你喜欢的人真不幸啊……”  
  
“别一副清高的样子，你有种的跟我翔阳走一趟，看你动心不动心！”  
  
南烈，15岁，丰玉帮最年轻有为的唯一的杀手，以冷静干练行事狠辣名盛江湖。此外他还是南龙寿堂唯一的传人，有济世之能。（说起来三井找的那本医学秘书就是他们家的。）  
  
可惜的是这样的南烈，却杀不死情种医不好相思。  
  
化身痴汉他也很不好意思但控制不了自己勃勃喷发的爱意！“一见健司误终生”大抵就是这么个意思。  
  
“去就去，我还不相信了，真有这么高端的人见人爱！”  
  
其实惹起三井兴致的不是那被南烈描述的天上难得地下全无的藤真健司，而是喜帖上的新娘名字，——铁女。  
  
铁男的妹妹给藤真健司做压寨夫人？三井眼前出现了赤木刚宪牵着流川枫的手你侬我侬的既视感。  
  
而且翔阳城寨正在上京的必经之路上，不去走一遭对不起紧跟在后的夹馍坡电视台工作人员和电视机前的各位观众！  
  
事已至此，骑着猪的三井这就和骑着马的南烈去翔阳城寨抢亲去了！  
  
“对了，南是你的名还是姓？”  
  
“姓，我全名叫南烈。”  
  
“都说人如其名，你这痴汉的样子太对不起你那刚烈的名字了……”  
  
“那你呢？叫什么？刺猬猪太郎？”  
  
“滚！老子行不改名坐不改姓，三井寿是也！”  
  
“不是仙道彰？”  
  
“呃……没想到你小小年纪就幻听啊，真可悲！”  
  
“是你自己近猪者傻。离我远点，我可不想近三者受！”  
  
三井此时此刻就想让小八刨个坑把南埋了，立个碑上书“嘴贱者死有余辜”。  
  
不过这次他记住了一个道理——冲动是魔鬼！  
  
所以——到了翔阳我再狠狠嘲笑你！哈！——这是三井的计划。  
  
08  
  
三井觉得自己实在太失败了，前几天小八那只猪毫无原则地去蹭那个莫名其妙的话痨，现在“刺猬头是我的标志”那只刺猬又不知廉耻地去讨好南烈，只为了丰玉帮特制腌韭菜！  
  
难道自己就这么没有领导力吗？三井十分苦闷，为什么手下一个个都不听话！不，他们听，他们专听别人的话！  
  
话说刺猬怎么讨好一个人呢？  
  
呵呵，小刺猬擅自打开了全球通功能，和京城里自己的双胞胎刺猬连线，那边的仙道就屁颠屁颠地跟南聊了起来，主题是“那些年，我们追过的男孩儿”。  
  
三井挑战极限努力不让自己发出声音，全程阅读了仙道拟定的“掰寿计划”后依然把仙道彰的灭杀等级又往上加了一层。  
  
想掰弯老子？做梦！掰弯了老子也给你弹回去！！  
  
身为一个职业杀手，调查是必修课并且要修得很好，时间地点人物绝对要摸得一清二楚保证天时地利人和。  
  
但调查归调查，实践归实践，南自身有个无论如何都难以克服的困难——路痴。幸亏有小八，否则他就迷失在寻找“真爱”的路上了。  
  
“我说你啊，真是连猪都不如！”三井不失时机地嘲笑了南一番。  
  
南淡定地眯了眯眼，阳光眩得头晕，但总算看清楚翔阳城寨四个大字：“就是这儿，走吧！哦，你要吐的话先在外面吐完。”  
  
三井昂首阔步：“我已经不晕猪了！”  
  
这有什么好骄傲的？南都懒得吐槽他。  
  
可能是因为“同饮XX水”的关系，翔阳和丰玉两边家主的审美情趣爱好一致到烦死人了！从小时候的棒棒糖到长大了的新嫁娘，没少争抢，几代下来，梁子越结越大发，加上住得近，随处可见蓝军绿军大打出手。  
  
为此霓虹国黑社会管理分局特别推出火并包月套餐，死伤12人免一人丧葬税，前十名购买者还有特别附赠“新世界爱死不死”笔记本专卖店特供“砍你没商量”抹杀手册一套，先到先得不容错过，更多惊喜更多欢乐，尽在夹馍坡！  
  
这遭翔阳少主继任仪式和新婚礼出于江湖规矩，也向丰玉帮发了喜帖，丰玉二把手南烈前往翔阳，翔阳也只当是来道贺，并未多加阻挠。  
  
唔，如果这货是红毛丹，那仙道就是榴莲了！不不，差不多的发型，果然关键的还是要看脸，长相差太多了……咦？我没事想仙道干嘛？一定是睹物思人！呸呸！是睹刺猬头！呸呸呸！睹什么都不思人！！  
  
跟在领路的长谷川一志身后的三井暗自腹诽，只怪那家伙梳了一个准刺猬头，就是比仙道彰的刺猬头短了一截，看来在视觉增高方面不会达到显著效果，不过长谷川已经很高了，用不用视觉长高都没问题。  
  
说起来这翔阳的人吃什么长大的？怎么都这么高？哦，那边有个小个子！哎呦，和一群长人站在一起就是凹呀！快坐下吧，可以隐藏你腿短的缺点！  
  
“请问，你是在向我挑衅吗？”感受到三井嘲弄般的目光，那人吐出一口烟，缓道。  
  
“当然没有，三井君只是初来翔阳，对周遭都好奇而已。”长谷川慌忙打圆场，“高杉先生，您别介意。”  
  
“下次再敢这样看着晋助大人，老娘打爆你的头！”旁边金黄侧马尾的女人蛮横地说，突然又无比娇媚，“晋助大人你不要误会，我平时是很温柔的！”  
  
趁着时间，长谷川带着南和三井继续向前走。  
  
“算你走运，那高杉可是恐怖分子中的恐怖分子，惹到他的话，我就要带你的尸体去黑管登记了。”南说，“想不到翔阳的面子还挺大的嘛，连鬼兵队都请得来。”  
  
“鬼兵队？啊！”三井想起来了，夹馍坡大街布告栏还贴着那个高杉的悬赏令呢！不禁舒口气，好险，如果自己这么挂掉了实在太不值得了，他还要把有用的身躯用来让湘北酒馆成为全霓虹第一的酒馆呢！  
  
再走就是中厅，悬着“斗魂”的牌匾，主位坐着一个美人，当真是仿佛兮若轻云之蔽月，飘飘兮若流风之回雪~~其实美不美是其次，主要是他身上的那股气质，阳光、飘逸、坚强、练达，动若脱兔静若处子！  
  
咦？这段说辞怎么如此熟悉？  
  
因为那段话是我说的，别以为复制粘贴就是你的了！南斜了三井一眼。  
  
“哈啊？！——”三井整个人都目瞪口呆了，“难道说那个美人就是传说中的……铁女？居然和铁男一点都不像！”  
  
“他是藤真健司！你这个白痴！”南再也忍不住了，手腕一翻，用剑鞘狠狠地敲了三井的脑袋。  
  
“来得真早啊，南。”藤真少爷一笑倾城。  
  
“想见你。”  
  
“好巧，我也想见你。”藤真少爷二笑倾国。  
  
“……”  
  
藤真少爷还没三笑，南的少男之心就被贯穿了，兴奋过头愣住了。  
  
好在他平时的表情就是没表情，愣着还是没表情，一般人看不出区别。  
  
“跟我来。”藤真少爷起身，把南领进了内屋。  
  
被留下的三井很郁闷，他都没有找到机会嘲笑南，而且南那家伙居然没有失态，脸都没红，17岁的恋爱不应该是粉红色的么？为毛他的恋爱（如果那算恋爱的话）看起来是黑紫色的？并且随时有演变成血红色的可能。  
  
那个藤真少爷也是，太不矜持了，你这样让铁女情何以堪呐！  
  
“三井君，喝茶。”长谷川泡了一壶龙井，“你是新加入丰玉的？没穿制服呢。”  
  
“哦，我不是丰玉的，路过而已。”两盏茶过去，还不见人出来，三井有些疑惑或者说开始八卦了，“他们在里面干嘛呢？”  
  
“健司少爷是要再成婚之前把输给丰玉的统统赢回来吧。”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“内屋是翔阳的试炼场，普通人有进无出，即便是像南少爷那样的高手，若是不慎也会损几年功力。”  
  
我果然没有看错你！健司君好样的！先用美貌迷惑敌人再出其不意使出重击，耶！三井在心中竖起大拇指。  
  
“不过有健司少爷在身边应该没事的。”  
  
“那他算账是怎么回事啊！？”  
  
“经过试炼场就是健司少爷的书房，前几天买了最新版的游戏机……”  
  
“搞了半天是打怪啊喂！你家少爷是死宅吗？！和那个痴汉倒是般配哇！”  
  
“七日后少爷就要成婚了，万一受伤可不好。虽然我家少爷天生丽质，但也很需要后天保养的。”  
  
“拜托你让我一个人呆着……和你们交流不能……”  
  
三井很受伤……  
  
颓唐地低着头……  
  
我还是继续赶路吧，不管你们了……  
  
“瓦擦擦！！这不是嘟嘟的牙签么？怎么在你这边的哇？！”一个女孩子从小八背着的包袱里抽出木剑大声地说。  
  
“铁女？”三井看了看那个女孩子，自然卷，发卡是霓虹国新任国主为示亲民以自己为原型设计的人偶图案，脚边扔着拖把，不需要第六感，就判定是铁男传说中的妹妹铁女，她俨然就是缩了一圈磨皮漂白去毛后的铁男。  
  
你妹啊！你妹和我哪里像了啊喂！！三井非常想把铁男拖出来揍一顿。  
  
“这位小哥你认识我吗？”铁女抓抓头发，“哦！我明白了！从你的眼神看，你跟我哥是仇人吧！”  
  
“不是，我不过是想亲切问候下他妹妹而已。”  
  
“嘻，收下了，要不要喝个喜酒再走？”  
  
“赶时间，多谢了。那把木剑你要？”  
  
“木剑？哎呀，你被我哥骗了啦！这不是木剑，是嘟嘟的牙签！”  
  
“嘟嘟又是什么东西？”  
  
“我家养的野猪呀！很大只哦~~”  
  
咔吧！三井的世界观又在某一处崩塌了……  
  
他竟然在用一头野猪的牙签做武器！动物保护协会知道要找他罚款的！  
  
“看来你和这牙签蛮配的嘛，嘟嘟在天之灵一定很安慰，有你这样出色的小哥继承它的遗志……”  
  
“我才不要继承一头野猪的遗志！还给你！我自己找家武器店再买一柄剑好了！”  
  
就在三井和铁女你来我往客气着推搡木剑（真·牙签）的时候，藤真和南从内屋出来了，和进去时候的差别就是头发衣服乱了点脸红了点，据说是打怪激动过头了，但是两个出名冷静的人发生这种事，内情有待考证。  
  
再然后翔阳管家候补的花形透传话说丰玉帮的北野老爷到了。  
  
“我们家南没有做什么失礼的事吧？”北野老爷问。  
  
“没有。”藤真少爷答。  
  
“怎么样？”三井问。  
  
“他不肯跟我走。”南答。  
  
看样子南的抢亲计划濒临泡汤。  
  
以藤真健司的身手和翔阳的实力加之丰玉本身会阻挠，若是南无法和藤真达成攻受……哦不，攻守同盟，想抱得美人归无异于天蓬戏嫦娥，下场惨惨的。  
  
“至少他没有把你扔进试炼场教训或者绝交，你努努力，还是有希望的。”三井说出口才觉得自己大概是吃错药了。  
  
“我是不会放弃的。”南默默地握紧了拳头。  
  
“话说你们在里面到底发生了什么事情？不会只是打怪这么简单吧？”  
  
“当然，那是我一生的美好回忆。”  
  
“那现在就来回忆一次吧！”  
  
“我和他先哔——再哔——然后他就哔——我，我当然不会输了，就哔——回他，再哔——哔——哔——，然后我们俩一起哔——了。呐，美好吧？”  
  
“说实话，完全不懂啊喂！！”  
  
09  
  
根本就是一出闹剧。  
  
这是三井寿对此次翔阳城寨之行的最终评价。  
  
当然以上评价欠妥的地方很多，首先一点就是，三井此时还在翔阳，对于未完的旅程，轻易下最终评价明显是一时冲动。  
  
说一时冲动并非空穴来风，比起求爱抢亲未果还被授业恩师笑眯眯地问“杀人和打怪哪个更开心一点呢？”的南烈，三井也许倒霉更多。  
  
首先，他用的愈发顺手起来的木剑是野猪的牙签这件事就让他骄傲的少年之心受了不小打击。  
  
其次，他和那个据说是鬼兵队总督的高杉先生不幸坐在同张桌子上吃饭，其直接后果就是那位爆裂的双枪大胸妹又子小姐不断飞眼刀，“不过就是比晋助大人高了14公分而已，有什么好得意的！”接着代表夹馍坡治安小分队真悬组来观礼的冲田先生就举着加农炮差点没把三井轰成沫沫儿：“勾搭恐怖分子？跟我去黑管！”如果不是藤真老爷及时出现开玩笑说“哎哟冲田小队长和我家健司好像失散多年的兄弟哦，哈哈哈，可惜我很纯洁没有私生子，吼吼吼”的话，三井恐怕要被遣返夹馍坡了。  
  
而此刻，三井正和藤真少爷坐在后花园中，一壶清酒，一轮朗月，一阵妖风，绝对是由南烈的怨念而引起。三井不禁打了个寒颤。  
  
“招呼不周，三井兄莫见怪呀。”  
  
“怎么会？不怪不怪！你一点都不怪的！”  
  
“诶？”眼波流转间藤真悠然笑道，“难怪仙道总是念着你，三井兄当真是有趣得紧呀。”  
  
“啊呸！有趣？你还不如直说我傻得可爱呢！”三井对仙道分析得透透的，那家伙就是喜欢看自己笑话！  
  
“呵，三井兄倒是为何要加上‘得可爱’三字？”  
  
“那你为何又要拘泥这三字？我都没有问你和仙道是怎么相识呢！”  
  
“是不感兴趣吧？”  
  
“谁说的！？”  
  
“哦？原来你对仙道感兴趣？他听了肯定很高兴。”  
  
“随便。”耸肩，以为我的情绪真的那么容易受人挑拨吗？……体力也不允许啊！  
  
上次试剑大会，藤真健司同南烈狭路相逢最终以南险胜为结，当然南也伤得不轻，下一回合又遇劲敌，输得惨兮兮的。  
  
霓虹国试剑大会的规矩是三甲不得再参赛，各人均不得连续参赛。也就是说参加了上次大会的藤真和南这次都不能参加。  
  
除此之外无任何限制，举国上下，一视同仁。  
  
正好藤真又要成亲，时间冲突，由父上“再接再厉有新夫人爱的鼓励来年必定一举夺冠”这样说一下也便过去了。（南那边怎么想就复杂咯……）  
  
日前，仙道途经翔阳城寨见这风光秀丽，自己也旅途多疲劳，便来此借宿。因这机缘，也和健司前辈在这庭院里聊过一番。  
  
“他那个人看起来很高深的样子，其实很单纯，陵南农场是如泼墨山水画一般的地方，一定要守护好，当然了以后的日子是绝对不能少了……”  
  
“我？”  
  
“嗯。知道？”  
  
“不说也猜到大半了。”  
  
“也许是因为得知仙道对你的思慕在前，南来找我时，我才能坦然接受吧。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“耐心规劝他找别人去吧，无论对方是男孩儿还是女孩儿我都会诚心祝福你们的，也希望你同样祝福我和铁女。”  
  
“结果还不是一样没戏？说那么多……”  
  
“至少我拒绝他并非因为他的性别啊。”  
  
“切，说的我好像是这样的一样……在夹馍坡，男男之事我见多了……”


End file.
